Scotty Raven Jay
This article is referring to a Code LTIB member. If you were looking for the OC, click here: Scotty Sperry Saavedra Radar Overseer Scotty (Real Name: Scotty Raven Jay) is a member of Code LTIB. Bio He accepted his job as the new shield guy of Code LTIB thinking the job would go by normally. He was wrong when he first met Microsoft Sam (especially after he yelled at him for the first time). Sam has found countless ways to make Scotty's life trash, first by violence and now by love. Sam even forced Scotty to get married to him! Thankfully for Sam, Scotty believes that babies make everything better, so all Scotty had to do to accept Sam as his lover is suffer through "Mister Seahorse Syndrome". Scotty nowadays is thinking his life is finally going in a positive direction. Looney Games Bloopers would beg to differ, and in the LGB verse, Scotty is in two marriages at the same time. It was also in LGB that Scotty convinced Sam to snuggle with him, but the actions Sam did after accepting the request caused Scotty to go through a traumatic experience. After many months of torture at the hands of Sam, Scotty finally got his payback by forcing Sam to marry him. It appears they are meant to be after all. Likes *Babies *Blue *Sam Jay *Suicide (used to) *BrantSteele champions *Evil laughing *Beulah Volkenburger (used to before fully breaking up with her, now she is in his dislikes) *George Raven Dislikes *Being fired from his job *Sam Jay (used to, now he is in his likes) *Beulah Volkenburger Code LTIB Duties In a typical episode of Code LTIB, you would find Scotty directing the logo that needs to be done right. If the episode is Hunger Games simulator themed, then you would see Scotty attempting to win. Biology Scotty has some gender weirdness going on with his body. The upper part of his body is that of a male (and thus be shirtless without triggering the mature content filter), but the lower part is that of a female. The female parts in Scotty also meant he had a womb (and thus was able to get pregnant). The male parts interfere with the production of the gametes, meaning he can produce eggs somewhat more quickly. Sam and Scotty had so many children together because of how Scotty's body was structured. Life with Sam Jay If you told Scotty in his first days with Sam that he would be living a happy life with him, he would've committed suicide. But after going through "Mister Seahorse Syndrome", he would no longer be thinking about taking his own life. Nowadays, he feels comfortable telling Sam that he actually loves him back. Every night, you can find Scotty sleeping on Sam's chest. Past Life with Sam Sam was the first person Scotty ever saw once the latter got introduced to LTIB. Soon enough, Sam started to treat Scotty like he treated Guy. Desperate for a bodyguard, Scotty got into a relationship with Beulah and eventually proposed to her and got married. The Code LTIB transition toned down Scotty's relationship with Beulah in exchange for toning up Sam's torture levels. Scotty's love for Beulah still shows, as seen in LTIB Characters in the Hospital and When Suddenly, LTIB is in Danger. Road Trip Time Before the road trip, a bit of foreshadowing revealed that Sam and Scotty once huddled for warmth. The beginning of the trip goes as expected, with Scotty fearing that Sam will throw a tantrum. Scotty wishes that Sam should drive instead of him. At the first stop, Sam does not want to bunk with Scotty at first, but later agrees when he suddenly remembers that he has to convince Scotty to let him drive. That night, Sam had a nightmare and snuggles Scotty to seduce him (and calm himself down at the same time). Scotty accepts this, remembering what Cymeron said about being okay for the night. At the canyon, Sam is still trying to convince Scotty to give up his driver's seat to him. Sam eventually uses "Hellish Rage" to calm down a fight, with Scotty reluctantly clapping. At the casino, Sam's boasting about his lottery winnings annoyed Scotty to the point he changed his mind about wanting Sam to drive. However, he still had to give up the seat when Cymeron saw what his "Hellish Rage" can do and allowed him to drive. Sam reacts to this by having sex with Scotty to express his joy. This continues until Blaxie gets them inside the vehicle. Later, it starts to rain, leaving Sam and Scotty soaked. Word of BT Productions says that they kissed in the rain. It was then revealed at the end that Sam and Scotty did indeed start a relationship. Total Blooper Island During Total Blooper Island, Sam supported for Scotty to win. In the ending where Hank Karl wins, Scotty saw who supported him and threw a violent tantrum that made him unable to finish Part 1. Scotty's ending had him win due to numbers advantage when it comes to the number of supporters. When Sam saw this, he attacked Scotty with tons of kisses, ending with a final passionate kiss on the lips. Trying to Avoid Marriage to Sam The original plan for Sam and Scotty's marriage proposal was to have Sam cue a WUME (Will U Marry mE) shield, but the focus shift changed the plan. The proposal instead happened when Scotty accidentally dropped Sam's diamond ring, and when he attempts to give it back to him, the pose looks like Scotty is proposing marriage to him. Sam accepts both requests. Scotty doesn't know that Sam accepted his request to marry him until his first attempt to forcefully marry him. Luckily for Scotty, somebody crashed the wedding at the last moment. Since then, Scotty attempted all he could to avoid marriage, but that ultimately failed by Sam's sixth attempt. Married Life With Scotty now married to Sam, he realizes that he got trapped in a binding relationship. He wishes for divorce, but Sam prevents those wishes from coming true by threatening actions so horrible that the marriage will end if they were successful. Scotty was forced to lie to save his marriage. After a while, Scotty then finds himself trying to deal with drama involving the baby trap, Sam having apparently heard that babies make everything better according to Scotty. Beulah finds out about Scotty's new spouse, and attempts to assassinate Sam so she could have Scotty to herself once again. When Sam gets caught by Beulah's allies, Scotty brings out a secret weapon to protect him, his first baby. He takes advantage of the mood of the moment to finally confess his love for Sam. Current Life with Sam Nowadays, Scotty is enjoying his new life. He does everything Sam wants him to do as long as Sam still loved him. Every night, Scotty will be sleeping on Sam's chest. He has gotten so used to Sam that he HATES it whenever someone decides to bring up his past life with Beulah. Other Relationships Beulah Volkenburger used to be with Scotty, and is now his ex-wife. During the first days of the LTIB Experiment, Scotty divorced from Beulah in exchange for Sam's levels of torture being toned up. Beulah attempted assassination on Sam after he confirmed that he would be with Scotty, but that failed when Scotty suffered from "Mister Seahorse Syndrome". Now that Beulah has accepted that Scotty will be with Sam, she instead decides to pursue Scotty's brother. George Raven is Scotty's brother. Ever since the days of Looney Games Bloopers, Scotty is in a love fiasco with Dragonlord. Eventually, it escalated to marriage, and Scotty had to confess his love before Patty jinxed it. During the 2019 Christmas Countdown, Scotty fell in love with Sayaka Maizono. This eventually led to a split in the verses. In the verse established by The Story of Scotayaka, Scotty decided to start dating Sayaka after she snapped Sam's neck. Sam and Scotty are divorced in that verse, but they remain good friends. Murder Games Simulator Scotty's past runs rampant here, as his quirks depict him as suicidal and naive. He is armed with a shotgun, but is more likely to use it to end his life via shotgun suicide. During the 2019 Christmas Countdown, he tried to take the game more seriously by acting like Guy (kind/naive perk combo). The randomization led to him having Ship Tease moments with Sayaka Maizono. Images Wedding Kiss (Sam x Scotty).png|After this picture was shown, it is official that Scotty is married to Sam Jay. Sam and Scotty Finally Had a Baby.png|Scotty finally confesses his love for Sam Jay after having a baby. Yoshi's Thoughts About Dragonlord.png|Scotty did not survive this "three teams of two" fight. Blooperific Fight.png|During the first major Code LTIB fight, Scotty teams up with Ben Wilburn Warner. Scotty and the Angry Sam.png|Scotty has royally pissed off Sam, and is actually concerned about his health. Sam x Scotty (Sextuplets).png|Scotty gives birth to sextuplets. Evil Guy Finds Scotty's Body.png|George E. Raven finds Scotty's dead body in Satan's Kingdom. Sam's Ultimate Prank (2).png|Scotty does his usual routine, but Sam rejects him. Scotty requests Guy's help. Sam's Ultimate Prank (3).png|Scotty takes "rolling a camera" literally. Sam's Ultimate Prank (4).png|Scotty scares Mike with an MGM logo. Sam's Ultimate Prank (5).png|Scotty is dragged into the TV. Sam's Ultimate Prank (6).png|Scotty shows up nailed to the BBC 1993 logo. Sam's Ultimate Prank (8).png|Scotty rejects Hazel Blue's help. Sam's Ultimate Prank (10).png|Scotty breaks the fourth wall. Super Blooper Sunshine Ending.png|Scotty gets blown away by the fierce wind. Scotty in Mario's Shelter.png|Scotty finds out that he is trapped inside of Mario's shelter. Scotty's Memorable Cuddle.png|Scotty remembers a cuddle he shared with Beulah, Dragonlord, and Evil Sam. Scotty's Last Moments.png|Scotty has his last moments after Dragonlord stabbed Samey. Seven Kills in One Round.png|Scotty breaks down crying after Dragonlord betrays him. Mike Will Always Be a Part of Us.png|Scotty is happy that Mike chose to stay with Code LTIB. Dragonlord x Scotty Official.png|Scotty confesses his love for Dragonlord, then shares the big damn kiss with him. After LGB Random Short 17 (1).png|Scotty rushes over to Sam to tell him he survived "Six by Six Challenge". Preparing for LGB 41 (Selfie).png|Scotty cameos, kissing Dragonlord. Sam x Scotty (Marriage Anniversary).png|Scotty celebrates one year of marriage along with Sam Jay. The 2018 Intro.png|Scotty celebrates New Years with Sam. Sam Marries Scarlett.png|Scotty is forced to witness Sam's wedding to Scarlett. Fly Sam Fly.png|Scotty pushes Sam off a cliff, telling him to fly. Various Reactions to Sam x Scotty.png|Scotty invited five other characters to his shelter. A Bold Move.png|Scotty is too busy with Sam to notice Dragonlord's act with Turbo. Sam x Scotty (Pride Month).png|Scotty shows off his bisexual pride. Sam x Scotty (Heavy Love).png|Scotty finds Sam on his bed. Cue the heavy lovemaking. Mary's LTIB Pool Party.png|Scotty makes out with Sam while in Mary's luxurious pool. Surprise Huddle Revisited.png|Scotty huddles with Sam while he was still in a fierce rivalry with him. Randomverse Hangout.png|Scotty hangs out with Samey, then fears for Sam's reaction. Pikachu Kisses Scotty's Cheek.png|Pikachu kisses Scotty's cheek. Sam yells at Scotty from off-screen. Sam x Scotty (Comfort).png|Scotty breaks down crying. The Code LTIB Pool Party.png|Scotty makes out with Sam while inside the pool. Sam Catches Luigi x Scotty.png|Scotty makes out with Luigi, only to be caught and killed by Sam. Cryo and Scotty.png|Scotty meets Cryo by playing 52 Pickup with her. Samey Meets Dragonlord.png|Scotty holds hands with Anna. Katniss's Dare.png|Scotty is dared to kiss Sam, which he gladly does. Scotty's Trolley Resolution.png|Scotty is more concerned over Sam's safety in a trolley problem. Martha Holds Scotty Hostage.png|Scotty is being held hostage again, this time by Martha. Sam x Scotty (Shipping Name Reaction).png|Scotty discovers why BT Productions chose to stick to "Sam x Scotty". Staci Sees Sayaka x Scotty.png|Scotty has a romantic moment with Sayaka, but it gets interrupted. Sayaka Kisses Scotty's Cheek.png|Scotty blushes after Sayaka kisses his cheek. Scotty Kisses Jack.png|Scotty kisses Genocide Jack. Jack Goes Crazy for Scotty.png|Scotty freaks out after realizing Genocide Jack is actually obsessed with him. Davemadson Edits Beulah and Scotty's poses in Davemadson videos often get edited in favor of Sam and Scotty. Sam and Scotty also substitute for Dave and Rhonda because the latter couple will never make it to BT Productions. The gallery below depicts such edits. Sam x Scotty (Davemadson).png|An error is "fixed" by replacing Beulah with Sam. Sam x Scotty (LTIB 41).png|Sam kisses Scotty instead of Anna. Sam x Scotty (Davemadson Kiss).png|A kissing pose inspired by the Dave x Abby pose. Sam x Scotty (LTIB 116).png|Sam and Scotty make out in the secret bunker instead of Dave and Rhonda. Sam x Scotty (LT Bloopers Pose).png|A pose inspired by Dave and Rhonda's pose. Sam x Scotty (LTIB 68).png|Scotty proposes to Sam instead of Beulah. Sam x Scotty (Davemadson Kiss 2).png|An alternate angle of the kiss. Sam Does the Unthinkable (1).png|Scotty is shocked after Sam pins him down. Sam Does the Unthinkable (2).png|Sam warns Scotty that he is about to do "the unthinkable" to him. Sam Does the Unthinkable (3).png|Sam forcefully kisses Scotty. Sam Does the Unthinkable (4).png|Sam warns Scotty that the real fun is about to begin. Sam Does the Unthinkable (5).png|Scotty pleads for Sam to stop. Sam Does the Unthinkable (6).png|Sam does "the unthinkable" and rapes Scotty. Sam x Scotty (Davemadson Kiss 3).png|Lecturing gets turned into kissing. Trivia Scotty used to be called "Scotty Raven Volkenburger", before he decides to divorce from Beulah. Scotty's divorce from Beulah reveals that if a character divorces in the world of Birdietalk Productions, he/she/it will take the maiden name down with him/her/it. However, the name remains for those who become widows/widowers. Code LTIB formed on January 20, 2016, making Scotty 20 years old. Category:LTIB Category:Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Shelter Survivors Category:S Characters